I Know What Boys Want
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: You're the boy all the bad boys want. SasuNaru SaiNaru GaarNaru NejiNaru


I Know What Boys Want

You're the boy all the bad boys want. SasuNaru SaiNaru GaarNaru NejiNaru

-

Chapter 1 "Red Light District"

-

Naruto sighed as he looked up, he had just came from the movies, what it saw blowed. The characters didn't feel real, but what did he know about real. Naruto had been through so much even now, he had a gambling problem, it ran in his family, all the way back to Tsunade, his great great grandmother. Naruto didn't know where he was going to find any money, he looked around, he didn't know this place or ever been to this place. Naruto thought it was weird that all the lights were red...He stopped and really looked around, Fuck! Naruto gulp and turned away from the neon lights, he refused to sell his body, even if his bookie would broke his legs, tear out his tongue, or put a dead horse's head in his bed while he slept.

Rob someone! Now, he could do that. He looked around at the drunk males that had their hands everywhere on the females body. Naruto went to a wall, leaned back on it, he looked for the right male, he wasn't about to rob a female, they had their only problems in this screwed up mess. He spotted the right one, a loud mouth that had not one but three females on his arm, this guy had to be rich to have so many on his arm. Naruto followed behind them, keeping him distance..._Wait! How am I going to get his wallet? _Naruto slowly down, he wasn't the only trying to get this drunk's money, he had to compete against three others.

Rob his house! Now, he could do that. Naruto joggled back behind them, with a grin on his face.

-

Naruto watched the male and females going inside a three story house, this guy was perfect and it was his first choice. The words 'I'm going to get paid' ran through his head. _This is to easy. _Naruto thought as he watched the guy entered his house and left the door wide open. Naruto walked up the steps and stopped at the entrance, he told himself he had to do this. He stepped inside and shut the behind him, he looked up the stairs, he didn't know if this guy lived alone or not, but with him bring home three STD's, chances were good.

Naruto first checked the bottom, nothing looked very valuable, he looked in every place he thought would be a good place money would be stored, only to find cookies...he ate about three, he left the kitchen, with a peanut butter cookie in his mouth, to be fare he didn't went into the kitchen to find money. He was hungry, he spend his last money on a Hockey game and at the movies, he had put ever dime on a Candida team...they invent the sport, so he thought they were good at it!!

Naruto stopped at the bottom of the stairs, he turned his head, looking up to the second floor. Naruto brought up his hand and bit the cookie in half, chewing the half cookie in his mouth, turning and went up the stairs. He looking around, huge pictures of people in suits, he probably couldn't get a dollar from them. He went down the side hallway, he looked in table drawers that were in the hallway. Naruto ate the rest of the cookie, he was now looking into rooms. He find the perfect room, he was stunned by how the room looked, the room was in a royal blue, same as the bed. There was an expensive computer laptop, watches, iPod, iPhone, blackberry, sidekicker, another iPod, and keys to something, maybe a wicked car. Naruto felt guilt, these people were paying his dealt which was his fault in the first place.

Naruto walked over to the bed and layed down, whoever owned this bed was smelled nice. He fell asleep as he close his eyes, he hadn't sleep in two days, and it quickly caught up with him.

-

"Hey!" A shake on his shoulder woke him up, he blinked sleepy at being waking up too soon, maybe another hour would perk him up. "Did that bum buy you for me?" The voice confused him, he sat up and looking around the room. "I keep telling him not too."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about." Naruto rubbed his eyes, not believe he was still in the drunks house.

"Did that white haired guy pay you to sleep with me?" The guys voice said slowly and calm fro the blond to understand him.

Naruto snapped his eyes open. "I'M NO STD!" He jumped up and stared at the guy, who dared called him a STD. Naruto picked up a black case pillow and whacked the guy on the head, he threw down the pillow and stormed off the bed and to the door, going out and in the hallway.

"Wait!" The guy came running out of his room, he grabbed the blond by his arm, he turned the boy around. "If Jiraiya didn't buy you, then what are you here for."

Naruto brows twitched, he wasn't going to tell this guy he was here to rob them. "Why are you here?"

The guy shrugged. "I live here." He gesture to the room behind him. "That's my room you were sleeping in."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "I feel sorry for you, living here with that kind of guy that brings home STD's night after night." Naruto knocked the hand from his arm, he stared at the other males pale skin and white eyes.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how many guys I had to kick out of my room, you're the first that fall asleep though." Mr. White eyes said and didn't know that would piss the blond.

"I'm not an STD. I will never sell my body, getting through you head, you seem rude and you're not my type." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Not your type?" The boy just stared at the blond's. "That's alright, mines not someone who comes into people houses and sleeping on their bed." He chuckled as he watched the blond's reaction.

"Fine..be that way." He stuck out his tongue in a very childish manner. He turned away from the male, he stomped down the stairs.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji." The guy did posed where his fists were on his hips and with his head held up high.

Naruto stopped half way down the stairs, he looked at the stuck up pose and snorted. "Uzumaki Naruto." He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "And I'm no STD." He once again told the long haired.

Neji walked down a few steps. "Do you have anywhere to stay, Naruto of no STD?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in a deep thought, he was about to rob this house, instand ate cookies and slept in this guys bed..Oh no..he was turning into Goldilocks...This guy was asking him to stay which was a good idea, since his bookie knew where he lived. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"You look down, I thought it might cheer you up. And I would like to have company other then Jiraiya and who ever he brings home." He stepped down on the step that Naruto was at. "Do you want to or not, we have so many rooms that I would like to fill."

Naruto already knew his answer. "Will since you want company, I'll stay." He did have his pride after all.

...To Be Continued...

Author's Note- I called people who are sluts or prostitutes..STD's (Thanks To My Mom, who showed me pic's...of _things _when I was younger)...Candida..I don't have a problem with..I talk to this one guy and I swear he can shot cum so far...I known him for about three years and I don't know who many times I watched he jack off... And NO! I will not give you guys his e-mail!!

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 "AAA Meeting."


End file.
